


【苏中】刑/讯/逼/供/（上）

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 殴打描写预警上篇无车纯剧情。
Relationships: ALL耀, China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	【苏中】刑/讯/逼/供/（上）

这是一个阿尔解体苏总称霸的平行宇宙  
天朝指代中国xxx  
殴打描写预警  
高虐（指物理）预警  
雷者慎入  
本篇连肉渣都没有，纯剧情  
下篇是炖得烂烂的红烧肉但是还没写完∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

———————————分割线—————————

把那个美国佬的头切下来后伊利亚才看到了自家爱人与他的通讯记录。

于是他动用权势把那个背叛者和他的下属绑进了刑讯室。

“所以，你还不打算说实话吗？”伊利亚的手上拿着剪刀，血迹斑斑的刀刃闪烁着寒冷的银光。紫红的双瞳带着几分阴郁盯着眼前的人。他的脚边散落着几根手指，很明显是被伊利亚硬生生剪断的。它的主人现在已经痛到晕了过去。  
而王耀的待遇也好不了多少，双手被反铐在椅后，下身不着寸缕，跳蛋被伊利亚放进后穴刺激着前列腺，前端勃起。  
伊利亚没有给他喂药，他明白让王耀清醒地感觉到羞耻能提高审讯成功的概率。

“………”王耀咬着牙没有说话。  
看着王耀不打算说的态度，伊利亚原本紫红的眼越发变得阴暗起来。他拿着剪刀一下子就用力拍了下去，只听见铁器打在肉上’啪’的一声。王耀全身一颤，疼得连叫都叫不出来，连腿间的阴茎都软了。  
这剪刀本身就是用精钢打造，用力拍在脸上的感觉叫人痛到麻木。他感觉到牙齿酸软，紧接着一股血流了出来；下颌仿佛都被拍脱了臼一般，一时间无法闭拢，他垂着头任凭血混合着唾液从嘴角流下滴在纯白的毛毯上。  
看到纯白色泽渐渐染上鲜红，王耀才本能地吞了口带着铁锈味道的血水，钝痛慢慢吞吞地蔓延上来，疼得他浑身发抖。

“啊呀，牙齿没掉吧？”伊利亚缓步走到他左侧，低下头阴恻恻地说。

王耀忍着痛，把流出来的血吐到了他的脸上。  
伊利亚也不恼，用带着皮质手套的右手擦掉脸颊上那温热的液体，随后他提脚，一下子踹在王耀的头上。军靴是冷硬的。这一脚踹到王耀小半部分脸都没有了知觉，身子带着椅子摔到了地上，麻木而冰冷。脑海中一片空白，好一会儿铺天盖地的疼痛才传来，疼得他直打哆嗦，白皙的脸上迅速浮现了一个红色的区块，还有扩散蔓延之势。

这种疼痛远比被剪子拍脸还疼，他颤抖个不停，不知道伊利亚踢在了哪儿，头颅好似要裂开两半，他觉得自己可能脑震荡了。

伊利亚蹲下身，伸手拧着他的头发把他的头拉离地面：“这样会清醒一点吗？

如果你不说出“它”藏在哪，接下来会更疼。”

王耀在伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德争霸时早已经给天朝铺好了后路，那是最先进的核心技术。 是可以在天朝尚未强大之时获得片刻喘息的救命稻草。

“在四川？”伊利亚松开手，把手铐从椅子上解下来，失去椅子支撑的王耀瘫倒在了地上。随后伊利亚站起身，从腰间抽出一把勃朗宁在手上随意的地把玩。

“还是西藏？”  
枪在空中划了道流利的弧线，随后枪口对准了那失去手指的下属。

“不说的话他就要和阿尔弗雷德一起去见上帝了。”

“你开枪吧。”  
那昏迷的人不知道什么时候挣扎着醒了过来，他丝毫不在意指着他的枪口，而是定定地看着倒在地上的王耀，曜黑色的瞳孔对上涣散的琥珀色眸子：“不用为了我，牺牲你身后千万人的命；而且王嘉龙他们已经……”

他还想说些什么，但伊利亚扣动了扳机。

子弹打穿了他的颅骨。

红白之物飞溅，甚至沾到了王耀脸上。

“废话真多。”

明明液体是接近人体的温度，王耀却觉得滚烫，自己的脸颊似要被灼伤了，眼眶也开始酸涩起来。

伊利亚却是立刻吩咐人把尸体给拖下去：  
“烧了。”

王耀趴在地上，看着在伊利亚靴子上往下流的脑浆：“你真是个疯子。”

听到了王耀的话，伊利亚没有生气，反而是仿佛想到了些极久远的事情，微微笑了起来。

“不是个疯子，当年怎么打得赢路德维希。”

王耀打了个寒噤。

伊利亚还在笑，眼神却越来越冰冷。

“况且自从我和阿尔弗雷德争霸开始，我们就都疯了啊。”

腰间的电话响了，《喀秋莎》的伴奏传来。

“哦对了，”

伊利亚把电话挂了。

“克格勃已经组织了部队去中国，找到’它’是迟早的事。”

“你现在说出来，我还能在吞并你之后对你好一点。”

————————tbc.


End file.
